


Un cri dans la nuit

by Glasgow



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasgow/pseuds/Glasgow
Summary: Mike Banning devient plus qu'un garde du corps quand il comprend que son patron a besoin d'un ami. Ce pourrait être le début d'une nouvelle aventure, qui s'annonce bien plus apaisante que leur récent passé commun.





	Un cri dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première apparition sur le site. Parce que ce fandom manque cruellement de fics en français.

Chapitre 1.

Pris dans un embouteillage qui semblait ne pas vouloir en finir, Mike Banning pianotait sur le volant d’un geste exaspéré. Il avait horreur d’être de service de nuit, outre le fait de se retrouver sur la route en pleine heure de pointe, au moment où la plupart des gens avaient la chance de rentrer chez eux, il savait qu’il s’apprêtait à affronter une longue nuit d’ennui, se sentant totalement inutile parce que ce n’était jamais le moment qui bougeait le plus dans son métier. Et quand il s’ennuyait, il avait du temps pour penser, ressasser, ce qu’il détestait faire.  
Inutile de se voiler la face, malgré les apparences, à un moment de sa vie, il aurait tout donné pour savoir lequel, il avait choisi le mauvais tournant. Il avait beau se convaincre du contraires la plupart du temps, il n’était pas heureux, pas aussi heureux qu’aurait dû l’être un époux, un jeune père.  
Il se demandait parfois si Leah, sa femme, qu’il avait un jour tant aimée, soupçonnait ses états d’âme. Elle cachait bien son jeu si c’était le cas. Et sans le savoir, elle était pour beaucoup responsable de ses tourments. Elle n’y était pas pour grand-chose, n’ayant jamais menti quant à ce qu’elle voulait de lui, attendait de leur mariage. Lui en revanche n’était plus sûr de pouvoir remplir ce rôle qu’elle lui avait inconsciemment donné.  
Jeune homme, il avait profité de la vie. Séducteur, et plutôt bien fait de sa personne, il avait eu son lot autant de maîtresses que d’amants. A l’armée cela semblait évident pour quelqu’un ouvert aux nouvelles expériences comme lui et ne doutant certainement pas de sa virilité. Il ne s’était jamais interrogé sur ses préférences sexuelles, choisissant ses partenaires au gré de ses envies, aussi bien pour les hommes que les femmes. De retour à la vie civile, débutant au sein du Secret Service, il avait eu quelques relations avec des collègues, fréquenté quelques femmes. Puis il avait rencontré Leah. Les semaines à ses côtés s’étaient transformées en mois puis en années. Elle avait accepté son passé incertain, l’avait apaisé et rapidement l’épouser avait semblé comme une évidence.  
Les années suivantes, au moins sur le plan personnel, avaient été parfaites. Quelques désaccords bien sûr, mais l’amour était bien là. Ils avaient acheté une maison, fait un enfant… Une partition bien rôdée.  
Professionnellement, cela avait été une autre paire de manche. S’il avait plutôt bien réussi, finissant comme chef d’équipe en charge de la présidence au moment de l’investiture d’Asher, la suite avait été moins glorieuse. Il avait dû faire face à sa culpabilité pour la mort de la première dame et échoué à un poste inintéressant de gratte-papier. Il passa les mois suivants à se demander si Asher lui en voulait encore pour n’avoir su lui sauver la vie qu’à lui, ou s’il avait simplement éloigné tout ce qui lui rappelait cette funeste soirée.  
Mike était encore profondément affecté par cet évènement lorsque les Nord-Coréens avaient attaqué la Maison Blanche. S’il avait sauvé le chef de l’Etat ce jour-là, regagnant du même coup sa confiance, il avait vu tous ses anciens collègues, et parmi eux nombre d’amis, périr. Il avait noyé ses cauchemars dans l’alcool, le sport et le travail. Il estimait s’en être plutôt bien sorti, entouré de Leah et ses amis en prime. Puis survinrent les attentats de Londres, où cette fois encore il vit mourir bien des innocents et ne parvint à protéger qu’in extremis son Président, son ami. A son retour, la naissance de Lynne fut le plus beau des cadeaux, l’aidant à tourner la page comme rien n’y serait parvenu. Il estimait s’en être plutôt bien sorti avec le recul. Mais comme une cruelle ironie, c’était à présent sa vie privée qui partait en jachère. Comme si une part de lui se refusait à être totalement heureux, trouvant toujours des problèmes là où d’autres se seraient contentés de ce qu’ils avaient.  
Affronter la mort plus d’une fois avait entraîné beaucoup de remise en question et s’il avait encore de la tendresse pour sa femme, les responsabilités inhérentes à toute vie de famille lui pesaient. Parfois même, les hommes lui manquaient. Se marier avait été le choix le plus convenable, autant pour sa famille que sa carrière, mais peut-être aurait-il été plus heureux autrement, avec une existence moins consensuelle. Il continuerait pourtant à faire son devoir, à rester fidèle, à être un père présent, aussi longtemps que ce serait tenable, puisqu’il s’y était engagé, mais à quel prix ?  
Ce fut sur cette pensée sinistre qu’il arriva enfin à destination. Au moins au boulot désormais il était à sa place.

Mike était de service devant la chambre présidentielle cette nuit-là. Du fait de son poste, il travaillait généralement en journée, quand ça bougeait un minimum, mais l’absence imprévue de l’un de ses hommes l’avait poussé à ce remplacement au pied levé. Ce n’était pas dramatique en soi, Lynne ne faisait de toute façon pas ses nuits, il n’aurait donc pas davantage dormi chez lui. Mais l’ennui était pire que ce qu’il craignait en arrivant.  
Quand il était auprès du Président Asher pendant une sortie officielle, un discours… après une préparation en amont, il était aux aguets en permanence. C’était sa drogue, l’adrénaline. La raison pour laquelle il n’était parvenu à quitter ce job malgré ses promesses répétées à Leah, qui s’inquiétait, à juste titre vu son passif, pour sa sécurité, la raison pour laquelle il avait cru mourir d’ennui durant ces dix-huit mois d’enfer coincé dans un bureau. Et puis il avait tant de respect, d’attachement pour Asher qu’il faisait définitivement le boulot idéal. Alors même s’il s’apprêtait à passer la nuit entière debout devant une porte close, il n’avait lieu de se plaindre, se motivait-il. D’autant que c’était bon de savoir le Président en sécurité de l’autre côté de cette même porte.  
Soudain un bruit le fit se redresser tout à fait, tous ses sens en alerte. Près de lui, son collègue avait également réagi, signe qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Un cri ! Asher avait crié. Sans perdre une seconde, Mike sortit son arme et se précipita dans la chambre, tout en passant chaque détail connu dans sa tête pour analyser la situation. La pièce était verrouillée en permanence en journée, seuls Asher et l’équipe de sécurité, à savoir lui à cet instant, avait la clé. Les fenêtres étaient à l’épreuve des balles et à fortiori de toute tentative d’effraction. Un empoisonnement agissant à retardement ? Quoi qu’il se passe, Mike saurait faire face, il refusait de penser à autre chose.  
\- Monsieur ? appela-t-il avant d’allumer la lumière.  
Il comprit alors que rien n’aurait pu le préparer à ce qu’il eut sous les yeux. Au milieu du lit, emmêlé dans les draps froissés, le regard exorbité et le tee-shirt humide de sueur, Asher semblait terrifié. Mike connaissait très bien ces symptômes pour avoir dû y faire face bien longtemps par le passé.  
D’un regard, il congédia son collègue et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il rangea son arme avant d’avancer précautionneusement vers le lit, où son patron avait toutes les peines du monde à calmer sa respiration.  
\- Vous allez bien Monsieur ?  
Un hochement de tête lui répondit tandis que l’aîné esquissait un sourire pitoyable. Tu parles, songea Mike, pas dupe pour un sou. Et tout à coup il comprit qu’il n’avait aucune idée sur la façon d’agir dans une telle situation. Dans le feu de l’action, il savait quoi faire. Tirer ou se battre pour protéger sa vie et surtout celle de l’homme tellement vulnérable à cet instant, se sacrifier pour lui en cas de besoin même. Mais écouter, réconforter… Il ne savait pas faire. Dans cette fichue baraque il était pourtant celui qui ressemblait le plus à un ami pour Asher. Tous les autres n’étaient que de simples collaborateurs dont le Président était plus ou moins proche, son fils était à la fac, sa femme n’était plus. Asher était désespérément seul, pas étonnant qu’il ne se plaigne jamais de se consacrer à son travail quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ses rares loisirs se résumaient à ses joggings quotidiens, quelques heures de boxes ou de musculation, toujours en compagnie de Mike justement.  
Celui-ci aurait pu se contenter de cet acquiescement et ressortir en oubliant ce qui venait de se passer. Asher était un grand garçon, aussi seul soit-il, il saurait faire face. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux empêcha Mike de reculer. Il alla plutôt s’asseoir au bord du lit.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que vous faites ces cauchemars Monsieur ?  
\- Mike, je vous le dis tous les jours et c’est encore plus approprié à présent que vous êtes dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Appelez-moi Benjamin. Depuis des mois vous êtes probablement celui qui s’approche le plus d’un ami pour moi et j’en ai marre de m’entendre donner du Monsieur en permanence.  
Mike ne put retenir un petit rire. Ainsi il avait vu juste quant à l’entourage de l’autre homme.  
\- C’est noté, plus de Monsieur, Monsieur. Et ne croyez pas que je n’ai pas remarqué votre façon de changer de sujet.  
Asher l’affronta un instant du regard puis capitula avec un soupir. A cette seconde il était bien loin de l’image du Président sûr de lui.  
\- Ça m’arrive parfois, murmura Benjamin dans une tentative pathétique de rester vague. Quand j’arrive à dormir…  
\- Insomnie et cauchemars, après ce que vous avez vécu c’est tout à fait naturel.  
\- Ce sont pourtant des faiblesses que je ne peux m’autoriser. Pas avec les responsabilités qui pèsent sur mes épaules.  
\- Vous êtes un homme avait tout. Vous savez Benjamin – il insista en prononçant le prénom, mais après tout vu le contenu de la conversation, y mettre une certaine proximité ne ferait de mal à personne – quand j’étais à l’armée on en voyait des gratinés. Ça faisait du bien à certains de mes camarades d’aller voir un professionnel pour juste … parler, évacuer, vous voyez ?  
\- Je gère, plaida Asher en se redressant tout à fait, mais son air las semblait plutôt laisser entendre qu’il ne gérait rien du tout au contraire. Encore une fois, c’est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre.  
Mike reconnaissait bien là le leader qu’il avait choisi de suivre. L’homme qui s’effaçait totalement derrière le travail, la mission, quitte à renier tout ce qu’il était. C’était un sens du sacrifice qu’il appréciait, néanmoins il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Asher en faisait trop. Beaucoup trop. Depuis que Connor, son seul lien avec une vie plus normale, était parti pour l’université, il ne s’était pas accordé une journée de vacance. Or Mike ne connaissait que trop bien ce symptôme. Se perdre dans le travail pour oublier, à terme cela faisait pourtant plus de tort que de bien.  
\- Et vous Mike ?  
La question le surprit parce qu’il n’était définitivement pas dans cette chambre pour parler de lui.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Eh bien oui. C’est une question légitime. Depuis qu’on travaille ensemble nous avons vécu globalement les mêmes horreurs… Des cauchemars ?  
\- Ça m’est arrivé.  
\- Et ?  
\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, je fonctionne au bourbon.  
Benjamin eut un rire las.  
\- Un Président alcoolique et sujet aux insomnies et aux cauchemars, un vrai trio gagnant. On va éviter.  
\- Benjamin, vous n’êtes pas qu’un Président. Si vous n’allez pas bien…  
\- Je vais bien ! Il y a juste certains moments, quand je suis désœuvré, seul – il prononça douloureusement ce dernier mot avec un regard vers le côté du lit où avait dû dormir Margareth autrefois – c’est un peu dur. Mais ça va. Je vous assure.  
Mike ne put s’empêcher d’afficher une moue sceptique, mais après tout, quel pouvoir avait-il pour forcer son patron à se faire aider ?  
Si seulement Lynne Jacobs était encore là… Elle avait toujours su trouver les mots quand lui-même était au trente-sixième dessous, notamment à la mort de la première dame, lorsque Mike non seulement culpabilisait, mais avait appris que le Président ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Si Lynne n’avait aidé directement Asher, au moins aurait-elle pu lui donner des conseils à lui pour y parvenir. Mais Lynne était morte, comme tant d’autres. Et tout le monde semblait être passé rapidement à autre chose.  
On lui avait proposé son poste d’ailleurs, à peine était-il revenu de Londres avec le Président sain et sauf. Rien de plus normal, il était le choix le plus évident, mais il n’avait pas apprécié qu’on pense à la remplacer alors qu’elle n’avait même pas encore été enterrée, comme si elle n’avait jamais existée. Que son poste soit trop important pour rester vaquant n’y changeait rien. Il avait refusé l’offre autant parce qu’il ne voulait plus retourner derrière un bureau que par respect pour son amie. Peut-être en partie aussi parce qu’il aurait vu nettement moins Asher, il avait compris depuis longtemps que c’était un détail qui lui tenait tout particulièrement à cœur.  
\- En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de parler à l’avenir, n’hésitez pas. Je suis là pour vous, quelque soit le domaine.  
\- Merci Mike, j’y penserai.  
Le brun était loin d’en être convaincu, mais il n’avait aucune envie d’insister, la balle n’était plus dans son camp désormais.  
\- Vous allez essayer de dormir à présent ?  
\- Je vais faire ça, confirma Asher avec une ébauche de sourire. Essayer… Votre présence m’a fait du bien, plus que vous ne pouvez l’imaginer.  
\- Je le répète, mais je suis là pour ça, rappela Mike en se levant.  
\- Je pensais que votre rôle était de vous sacrifier pour moi, plaida le Président avec un petit rire.  
\- Aussi, acquiesça l’autre homme, amusé. Mais autant vous rendre la vie plus facile jusque-là. Bonne nuit Benjamin.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
L’instant d’après, l’agent était de retour dans le couloir silencieux, faisant au mieux pour ignorer le regard curieux de son collègue posé sur lui.

ooOoo

 

Le lendemain, épuisé après une nuit de garde, Mike aurait dû rentrer chez lui, embrasser sa femme et sa fille puis filer dormir quelques heures, avant de profiter d’une journée de repos bien méritée. Pourtant au moment de quitter les lieux, lorsqu’il croisa Asher prêt pour son jogging matinal, il ne put s’empêcher de lui proposer de se joindre à lui. Ce n’était pas un grand sacrifice, il adorait ces séances de sport, où Asher s’avérait systématiquement un adversaire à sa mesure.  
Ce matin pourtant, la situation était légèrement différente. Entre deux blagues au goût douteux, plus pour l’exaspérer que réellement l’amuser, Mike gardait un œil sur son ami. Peut-être que cela tenait au fait qu’il était désormais au courant de ses difficultés pour dormir, ou tout simplement parce qu’il songeait à l’observer lui plutôt que leur environnement pour changer, mais il trouvait à Asher l’air tout particulièrement épuisé. Celui-ci avait perdu son éternel sourire avenant, semblait préoccupé.  
S’il ne savait absolument pas comment agir, Mike était certain en revanche de devoir faire quelque chose, parce que le voir aussi vulnérable lui serrait le cœur. Alors il choisit la boutade, pas le plus réconfortant certes mais c’était là leur mode de fonctionnement à eux.  
\- Alors, on se traîne ce matin Monsieur ? Je suis sûr que la voiture se fera un plaisir de vous ramener à demeure. On pourra même vous faire couler un bain.  
Ce n’était pas très fin, ça pouvait même être insultant, d’autant qu’Asher mettait toujours un point d’honneur à ne pas abandonner, quelque soit le nombre de kilomètres, et qu’il considérait la voiture qui le suivait en roulant au pas simplement comme un truc de plus auquel on s’habitue en tant que Président, en plus de la dizaine de gardes du corps, mais certainement pas comme un moyen de se faciliter la vie quand il tirait trop dans ses réserves.  
En tout cas les moqueries fonctionnèrent et Mike fut satisfait de voir éclore un petit sourire, pas forcé celui-ci, tandis que ses yeux semblaient s’animer de vie.  
\- On se fait les derniers mètres au sprint, proposa le Président avec un rire qui faisait du bien à entendre. On va voir lequel de nous deux se traîne.  
Mike rit à son tour, pas franchement inquiet par ce défi. Garder la forme faisait partie de son boulot, il était présentement à peine essoufflé et se sentait capable d’abattre encore bien des kilomètres. Alors il accepta avec plaisir, pourtant, alors que d’habitude il en aurait profité pour s’amuser aux dépends de son patron, il se laissa volontairement distancer. Asher n’était pas du genre mauvais perdant, préférant le jeu à son résultat, mais Mike à cet instant se sentit le devoir de lui offrir cette victoire, aussi maigre soit-elle, pour compenser tout ce qui n’allait pas. Comme si préserver l’égo pouvait aider les autres sentiments malmenés.  
Lorsqu’il s’arrêta, Asher prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de se tourner vers l’autre homme. Dans son regard, celui-ci vit qu’il n’était pas dupe quant à ce résultat, mais il ne lui en fit aucunement la remarque, comme deux amis qui partageraient un secret bien à eux.  
\- Vous vous ramollissez Mike, s’amusa Asher.  
\- Je vous rappelle que je viens de passer une nuit blanche, répliqua Banning sur le même ton, tout en marchant à petite foulée pour le rejoindre.  
\- Il n’y a pas si longtemps ça ne vous aurez pas arrêté.  
\- Je vous promets que je serai dans les temps pour recevoir la balle qui vous sera destinée.  
\- C’est pas drôle.  
La remarque était prononcée avec légèreté, pourtant elle n’était pas dénuée de fondement. Mike ceci dit aimait à rappeler qu’il n’était pas du genre reculer devant son devoir, à plus forte raison pour cet homme-là.  
\- Ça se saurait si j’étais drôle. Et vous ne m’apprécieriez pas autant dans le cas contraire.  
\- Le pire c’est que vous avez probablement raison.  
Disant cela, Asher lui frappa l’épaule.  
\- Allez, rentrez chez vous à présent, où Leah va finir par me reprocher de vous exploiter.  
\- Elle n’aurait pas vraiment tort, Monsieur.  
Le sourire qu’il obtint en réponse le rassura. Asher semblait définitivement plus serein que quelques minutes plus tôt. C’est donc avec un agréable sentiment du devoir accompli qu’il s’éloigna.

Pour autant Mike ne suivit pas l’ordre donné, pas immédiatement en tout cas. Il alla plutôt voir l’un de ses collègues qui, s’il était présent ce matin-là, était amené à assurer régulièrement des gardes de nuit. Asher avait éludé en partie la question, mais lui voulait savoir si ce genre de réveils nocturnes étaient monnaie courante. Il était payé pour veiller sur son Président, or pour lui cela ne signifiait pas seulement protéger sa vie.  
Les deux hommes parlèrent boutique un instant, comme chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient. Hodge n’était à ce poste que depuis quelques années, ayant profité comme beaucoup de la grande campagne de recrutement après les évènements tragiques lors de l’attaque des Nord-Coréens, qui avaient coûté la vie à nombre d’agents expérimentés. Son sérieux et son professionnalisme lui avaient déjà valu une promotion récemment. Mike avait confiance en lui et en son jugement, voyant en lui dans cette situation le meilleur interlocuteur possible pour éviter d’ébruiter la chose en montrant trop d’intérêt pour ce qu’il se passait. Comme sur tous les lieux de travail, les rumeurs allaient bon train, ce qui pouvait rapidement devenir désastreux, surtout dans leur milieu. Dans ces conditions, la discrétion de Hodge jouait en sa faveur.  
Mike aurait pu s’en douter, l’interroger fut particulièrement aisé tant l’autre sembla immédiatement voir où il voulait en venir. La réponse fut en revanche à l’opposé de ce que l’aîné avait espéré.  
\- Il fait régulièrement des cauchemars. Mais la plupart du temps il ne dort même pas. On voit de la lumière sous sa porte et on l’entend se déplacer toute la nuit.  
C’était donc plus grave que le mauvais rêve occasionnel dont Asher avait parlé.  
\- Et pourquoi je n’en ai rien su ? demanda Mike, plus irrité qu’il n’aurait voulu.  
\- Pour la même raison qu’il n’y a aucune rumeur à ce sujet. Le Président nous a ordonné le silence. Tu sais comment ça se passe…  
Mike fut forcé de hocher la tête malgré sa frustration, qu’il se refusait de partager. Evidemment, si le patron y mettait autant de mauvaise volonté, les choses s’annonçaient difficile, mais Mike entendait bien agir. Parce que c’était son boulot et qu’il était, en toute modestie, sacrément doué dans ce qu’il faisait. Qu’Asher y mette toute la mauvaise volonté du monde n’y changerait rien.

ooOoo

 

Une routine rassurante s’installa durant les semaines qui suivirent. Si le Président avait noté un quelconque changement d’habitude chez l’homme chargé de sa protection, il n’en fit pas la moindre remarque. Ce qui arrangeait Mike, puisqu’il n’avait de toute façon aucune intention d’en faire moins. Toute sa vie n’était plus réglée que par les heures qu’il passait à la Maison Blanche. Quand elle avait compris combien c’était important pour lui, même Leah n’y avait plus rien trouvé à redire, ce qui évitait bien des disputes.  
Même lorsqu’il n’était pas de service, l’agent venait immanquablement chaque matin pour courir avec Asher, et quand celui-ci avait le temps ils en profitaient même pour improviser un combat de boxe. Il n’était pas rare ensuite de voir Banning revenir plusieurs fois dans la journée, juste pour s’assurer par lui-même que celui qu’il ne s’était pas fait prier pour considérer comme un ami allait bien.  
Mais ces jours de repos entrecoupés de quelques visites demeuraient rares. Chargé du planning de l’équipe de protection, Mike n’hésitait pas à se charger lui-même des heures qu’il fallait ajouter au dernier moment, travaillant ainsi plus longtemps que n’importe qui chaque semaine, parfois même plus que le Président lui-même. Il n’en éprouvait cependant aucune frustration, le simple fait de pouvoir avoir Asher à l’œil lui suffisait.  
Ainsi, même lorsqu’ils étaient en sorties officielles, c’était désormais sur l’homme qu’il portait toute son attention, plus que sur l’environnement ou les potentielles menaces, pour ces derniers détails il savait depuis longtemps pouvoir compter sur ses collègues. Personne d’autre que lui en revanche ne devait être prêt au moment où Asher s’effondrerait. Ce qui n’était qu’une question de temps selon lui.  
Qu’il soit tout entier à scruter ces détails n’était pas la seule explication aux changements auxquels il assistait chaque jour. Asher avait les traits creusés, les yeux cernés, la mine sombre en permanence. Même la presse commençait à s’en faire l’écho, laissant une part de la population inquiète quant à la santé de leur commandant en chef. Mike depuis sa place dans les coulisses ne ratait pas en prime ce qui continuait à échapper au grand public. Asher en effet, quand il se croyait à l’abri des regards, tombait le masque pour n’être plus qu’un homme torturé, nerveux, presque au bord du gouffre.  
Cela n’entravait en rien ses capacités à exercer son devoir, puisqu’il se reprenait chaque fois à temps lorsqu’il le fallait, mais de cela également Mike craignait que ce ne soit qu’une question de temps. Et ensuite ? Trumbull serait tout à fait capable d’assurer l’intérim, mais autant éviter d’en arriver là si c’était possible. Parce qu’ironiquement le travail semblait justement être la seule chose capable de maintenir Asher à flot. Le travail et un fils dont les études l’absorbaient trop pour qu’il vienne aussi souvent que les deux hommes l’auraient voulu.  
Mike restait en retrait, témoins silencieux de ce qui ressemblait à une descente aux enfers, avec un peu plus chaque jour la difficile sensation d’en être réduit à la plus douloureuse impuissance. Parce qu’être là c’était bien, mais ne pas pouvoir aider concrètement était une torture. Comme lors de cette nuit qui avait tout changé dans leur relation, il avait bien essayé de proposer au Président de voir quelqu’un capable de l’écouter, mais à chaque tentative il avait l’impression de se heurter à un mur plus solide que la fois précédente.  
Asher l’avait dit et n’en démordait pas, dans sa position il ne pouvait se permettre de se monter vulnérable. S’il voyait un professionnel il y aurait forcément des fuites, or cette cage aux requins qu’était Washington comptait plus que son lot d’ennemis attendant la moindre faiblesse pour le pousser à la démission. Il n’avait pu se résoudre à ce dernier choix à la mort de Margareth, alors même que l’envie de se faire oublier pour pleurer dans son coin était presque insoutenable. Il n’allait pas le faire à présent. Il le devait à chaque Américain qui avait voté pour lui, à chaque Américain qui croyait encore en lui.  
Quelque part, Mike respectait ce niveau d’engagement, mais aucun job à ses yeux n’aurait valu qu’on y laisse sa santé. Il n’était pourtant pas lui-même un très bon exemple dans ce domaine, cumulant un dangereux retard de sommeil notamment. Pour cette raison, il décida bien vite qu’il devait faire plus que simplement observer et resta prêt pour l’inévitable. Si Asher se refusait à faire appel à qui que ce soit d’autre, lui devait lui faire comprendre, en oubliant toute retenue, qu’il était une oreille attentive, endossant ainsi d’ami plus que le simple titre. De cette façon chaque matin ses habituels Comment allez-vous Monsieur ? ne furent plus que simplement polis mais devinrent au contraire sincères et surtout insistants, jusqu’à ce qu’Asher ne puisse se dérober et avoue parfois qu’il n’était effectivement pas au mieux de sa forme, ce que sa mine défaite confirmait de toute façon.  
Gagnant de l’assurance dans ce nouveau rôle qu’il s’était lui-même octroyé, Mike en vint rapidement à distiller des conseils, enjoignant à son patron, entre deux réunions, d’aller se reposer un peu, donnant quelques astuces pour retrouver un sommeil un minimum serein. Au début, Asher était peu réceptif mais très vite il se montra touché, comme s’il comprenait peu à peu qu’il avait tout à gagner à écouter celui qui s’avérait être finalement son unique allié.  
L’agent finit par se prendre au jeu, satisfait de cette nouvelle complicité qui se nouait avec celui qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à simplement considérer comme son Président. Les rares journées qu’il passait loin de la Maison Blanche lui paraissaient rapidement sans intérêt, malgré le temps qu’il était heureux de consacrer à sa fille. Et même alors, il n’avait de cesse de consulter son portable. Asher ne l’avait jamais appelé personnellement et il y avait bien peu de chance qu’on le prévienne personnellement s’il arrivait quoi que soit quand il n’était pas de service. Mais il préférait tout de même rester sur le qui-vive.  
Concernant sa relation avec Leah, depuis la naissance de la petite il n’y avait plus guère d’intimité entre eux. Fraîchement maman, la jeune femme se laissait totalement accaparer par ce rôle et lui préférait ne pas s’en mêler, même pas surpris que la tendresse entre eux ne lui manque pas réellement. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, après un énième échange empreint de sollicitude avec Asher qu’il comprit que peut-être son intérêt se portait ailleurs que dans la chambre conjugale. 

Il y avait eu d’autres hommes dans son passé certes, mais son mariage semblait avoir calmé les choses. Il n’en éprouvait pas la moindre frustration, allant jusqu’à effacer les amants passés de sa mémoire. Cela semblait hautement naturel, comme s’il avait tout simplement passé l’âge de se poser des questions sur ce qu’il était. Mais le temps passé auprès d’Asher réveilla certaines interrogations. Qu’il se sente le devoir de veiller sur lui de la sorte, au point d’en négliger son épouse, devait bien signifier quelque chose. Idem pour la façon qu’il avait de fixer parfois le blond, qui n’avait subitement plus rien de professionnelle. Il voulait voir Asher rire, sourire, réagir avec une exaspération feinte à ses piques… Bref, il voulait retrouver l’homme qu’il avait connu, celui qui savait s’amuser quand les circonstances le permettait, qui avait un sens de la répartie digne du sien, l’homme auprès duquel il se sentait terriblement bien en somme.  
C’est très exactement sur ce dernier constat que Mike tiqua. Ces pensées n’avaient pas grand-chose d’amical. En temps normal, cela ne l’aurait pas dérangé. Etre séduit par un homme inaccessible n’était pas sa première fois, le challenge était généralement excitant, stimulant. Aujourd’hui c’était pourtant une toute autre histoire. Déjà parce qu’à présent il était marié et le respect ainsi que la fidélité qu’il avait promis à Leah n’étaient pas de vains mots. Ensuite et surtout, passé le rang de l’homme concerné, c’était surtout celui qu’il s’était promis d’aider. Développer une certaine attirance n’en était que plus malsain. Et puis merde ! Il connaissait Benjamin depuis six longues années. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce qu’il éprouvait, quoi que ce puisse être, justement au moment où celui-ci était le plus vulnérable ? Il n’était pourtant pas du genre à fantasmer sur la demoiselle en détresse.  
Ne lui restait qu’un dernier point qui le rassurait plus que tout autre. Il y avait bien peu de chance qu’il se passe quoi que ce soit entre Asher et lui, ce qui lui évitait pas mal de prises de tête. Lui n’avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit pouvant faire évoluer leur relation dans quelque sens que ce soit. Quant au Président, il avait prouvé plus d’une fois que se concentrer sur sa vie privée n’était pas dans ses priorités, en témoignait l’année précédente, lorsque certains de ses collaborateurs avaient tenté de lui dire que renouveler son image en fréquentant une femme serait bénéfique, et qu’il avait tout refusé en bloc, arguant qu’il avait mieux à faire. C’était parfait de cette façon, Mike ne voulait aucunement du rôle de l’époux infidèle, pas plus que de se lancer dans une relation clandestine. Autant donc nier ces sentiments encore indéfinis avant de leur laisser la chance de gagner du terrain. Il décida donc une fois de plus de se contenter d’être l’ami fidèle, voilà le rôle qui lui convenait le mieux, qui était également le plus simple pour tout le monde.

 

ooOoo

 

Les semaines suivantes remirent pourtant beaucoup en question les décisions qu’il avait choisies de prendre. Quand il était seul à faire face à une modification de leur relation c’était assez simple, mais lorsqu’Asher lui-même changea, cela devint plus épineux. Mike ne tarda pas effectivement à découvrir que peut-être, il n’était pas le seul à éprouver une certaine attirance.  
Plus d’une fois, il surprit des regards insistants posés sur lui. Benjamin semblait en permanence chercher sa présence, le consultait pour des points qu’il gérait pourtant seul jusque-là. Régulièrement, il provoquait des contacts physiques entre eux, qu’il semblait prolonger volontairement.  
Les premières fois, Mike n’y prêta guère attention, convaincu que ses propres sentiments le mettaient dans l’état d’esprit idéal pour s’imaginer des choses là où il n’y avait rien. Bien vite pourtant il dit admettre qu’il se tramait quelque chose, ce qui ne l’aida pas à gérer cette situation épineuse. Parce qu’à ce constat rien n’empêcha plus son imagination de s’emballer. S’il n’avait pas encore tenté un rapprochement stratégique, il envisageait déjà les excuses à donner à Leah pour expliquer encore plus d’absences, les stratagèmes à employer pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne soupçonne quelque chose… Comme s’il préparait déjà le terrain pour une liaison qu’il n’était pourtant même pas sûr de vouloir. Encore que, si c’était ce que voulait Benjamin, le rôle de mari qui allait voir ailleurs le dérangeait moins. Pour le bienêtre de son ami, il était prêt à sacrifier son épouse et à remettre bien des choses en question. Ne restait que le courage de sauter enfin le pas.  
Ce fut Asher qui régla un soir la question. Les deux hommes, seuls dans le bureau ovale, mettaient la touche finale au planning de leur prochain déplacement à l’étranger. Ils étaient assis face à face sur les canapés qui entouraient la table basse sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs dossiers, Asher semblant tout à fait détendu. C’était une attitude qu’il n’avait que lorsqu’ils étaient seuls. Habituellement en effet, Asher restait debout, appuyé au bureau, incapable de se laisser tout à fait aller. Avec Mike tout était tellement plus simple en revanche.  
\- …et nous ferons en sorte d’arriver une bonne heure en avance sur le planning, conclut Mike en refermant la chemise contenant les détails du déplacement.  
\- C’est à cause de ce genre de détails que nous sommes les bêtes noires des services de sécurité de nos principaux alliés, remarqua Asher avec un petit rire. Enfin, c’est surtout moi qui suis vu comme un emmerdeur de première, puisqu’on imagine forcément que se sont mes lubies.  
\- Je suis plus efficace en agissant dans l’ombre, s’amusa Banning. Quant à ces lubies, elles vous gardent en vie. Pour ce détail, je n’ai confiance qu’en moi seul. Et notre passé commun a tendance à me donner raison.  
\- Vous en faites un peu trop. C’est comme ces trois voitures blindées. Pourquoi trois ? Pourquoi autant ?  
\- Vous me faites confiance, non ?  
\- Bien sûr. J’ai simplement l’impression parfois que si vous le pouviez, vous me laisseriez enfermé dans une bulle, sous surveillance… J’ai trop de travail pour ça.  
\- Trop de travail pour vivre également, apparemment. Benjamin, vous avez peut-être raison, il se peut que j’en fasse trop, mais ai-je le choix ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Vous ne vivez plus ! Depuis la mort de Margareth, le départ de Connor pour la fac… En dehors du travail rien ne vous intéresse. J’ai l’impression que plus ça va et moins votre propre sécurité vous importe. Alors je veille sur vous pour nous deux.  
Ces mots, prononcés avec une douceur calculée, semblèrent enfin porter leurs fruits. Asher, comme s’il comprenait pour la première fois que sauver les apparences n’avait plus d’intérêt, pas avec cet homme, tomba enfin le masque. Et il eut tout à coup l’air bien fatigué.  
\- Je crois que j’ai simplement oublié comment prendre soin de moi.  
La voix était à peine plus qu’un murmure et toucha Mike comme il ne l’avait plus été depuis bien longtemps.  
\- C’est pour ça que j’aime votre façon de vous préoccuper de moi. J’avais perdu l’habitude et je réalise combien ça m’avait manqué.  
\- Je ne fais que mon travail, tenta l’agent avec un haussement d’épaules.  
\- Nous savons l’un et l’autre que c’est faux. Si s’inquiéter de ce qui se passe dans la tête du patron faisait partie des attributions des gardes du corps, j’imagine que ce job serait moins populaire.  
Il s’interrompit un instant pour esquisser un sourire pitoyable, avant de répondre d’un ton un peu plus assuré.  
\- J’apprécie Mike. J’apprécie vraiment.  
\- C’était le but, Monsieur. Benjamin, s’empressa-t-il de rectifier devant le regard faussement sévère. Et je répète ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Si vous voulez parler, de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je sais me faire discret en cas de besoin.  
Le silence qui s’ensuivit dura longtemps, si longtemps que Mike craignit l’avoir finalement froissé. Aussi fut-il passablement surpris des propos d’Asher, quand celui-ci se décida à reprendre la parole.  
\- Justement, à ce propos…. Etes-vous libre pour venir dîner ici, avec moi, demain soir ? Pas de chichi, juste deux amis qui passent du temps ensemble.  
S’il était libre ? Il avait à la maison une épouse qu’il voyait bien peu depuis un moment, pourtant pas un instant il ne la vit comme un obstacle. Il accepta donc, tout en se demandant dans quel guêpier il était en train de se fourrer.

Le lendemain en début de soirée, Leah ne fit même pas mine d’être déçue lorsqu’il annonça qu’il ressortait, à peine quelques heures après son retour. Elle semblait se désintéresser de leur couple plus vite que lui, ce qui attrista Mike. Peut-être que si elle s’était montrée attristée ce soir, lui reprochait parfois ses absences, alors il n’aurait pas cédé à la tentation de se rapprocher de cet homme. Mais là c’était presque trop facile, comme si sa femme elle-même n’attendait que cela.  
Et tandis qu’il était de retour à la Maison Blanche, pour une fois habillé avec décontraction, mais Asher avait justement précisé que ce serait en toute simplicité, Mike ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’interroger sur ce qui allait suivre. Lui-même n’était pas convaincu de savoir ce qu’il attendait exactement de cette rencontre. Mais pire encore, il ignorait ce que son ami avait en tête. Benjamin semblait par moment si fragile qu’il voulait se refuser à le contrarier, mais il ne voulait pas davantage le voir se lancer dans une relation dont il ne voudrait que par confort. Ces derniers temps, Asher était devenu un mystère pour lui, le faisant se prendre bien trop la tête pour lui à son goût. Peut-être que le moment était justement venu de passer la main, de se mettre en retrait en attendant que l’autre fasse le premier pas. Ou pas. Ce qui éviterait bien des déconvenues aux deux partis concernés.  
Benjamin l’accueillit avec un sourire, l’air reposé et serein pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Mike pourtant n’était pas dupe et savait que tous ses soucis ne s’étaient pas effacés durant la journée comme par magie, mais il joua le jeu lui aussi, devinant que ce serait agréable de faire comme si tout allait bien, au moins pour quelques heures. Et puis c’était agréable ce contexte léger pour changer.  
Oublié l’éternel costume parfaitement ajusté, arboré telle une barrière pour rappeler qu’il n’était qu’un job, plus vraiment un homme. Ce soir c’était relâche, ce qui signifiait beaucoup pour Benjamin. Il portait un jean, un pull léger sur une chemise au col ouvert et une paire de Converse. C’était simple et pourtant terriblement sexy, d’autant qu’en y réfléchissant, Mike n’avait pas souvenir de l’avoir déjà vu ainsi. Il n’avait plus le Président devant les yeux, ni même son patron, juste un homme qui lui plaisait et qu’il n’aurait pas hésité à draguer du temps où il était encore célibataire.  
Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur le déroulement respectif de leur journée, gênés autant l’un que l’autre là où la conversation était habituellement tellement fluide. Putain de sentiments, songea Mike avec amertume. Tout était si simple avant et le voilà à se conduire comme un gamin sans expérience. Il était simplement rassuré de ne pas être le seul à réagir ainsi, quoi que ça s’annonçait compliqué pour la suite.  
Finalement Asher proposa qu’ils se rendent à la cuisine. Jusqu’au bout, Mike avait craint un dîner pompeux dans la salle à manger qui n’était qu’une façade pour des rencontres officielles. Il fut encore plus surpris de trouver l’endroit désert. Les plus grands chefs auraient tué pour travailler ici, tant l’équipement était haut de gamme, les lieux d’une propreté immaculée. Et souvent, les invités qui dégustaient ce qui sortait de cet endroit étaient parmi les plus prestigieux. Pourtant, Benjamin n’avait jamais caché récemment que c’était une perte d’argent la plupart du temps, un prestige dont il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de jouir dans la vie de tous les jours, puisqu’il était seul et prenait à peine le temps de manger.  
\- Je vous l’ai dit, on fait simple, rappela Benjamin en riant devant son air surpris.  
\- Ça me va.  
\- J’ai renvoyé tout le personnel chez eux, ça sera plus "normal" comme ça.  
\- C’est vous qui allez cuisiner ? s’amusa Mike.  
\- Il ne faut rien exagérer, il y a six ans que je n’ai pas approché une casserole.  
\- C’est comme le vélo, ça ne s’oublie pas.  
\- Je me débrouillais sur un vélo, pas dans une cuisine, alors mieux vaudrait que j’ai oublié.  
Les rires fusèrent, détendus. Et Mike constata que comme à chaque fois c’était quand ils n’étaient pas sérieux que tout semblait aller de soi. Même avec Leah ce n’était jamais aussi évident.  
\- Rappelez-moi, pourquoi vous m’avez invité à dîner déjà ? Je me contenterai de venir pour le thé la prochaine fois.  
\- On va trouver de quoi faire des sandwiches. C’est la cuisine de la Maison Blanche après tout.  
\- Oui, d’autant que c’est un repas digne d’un Président, taquina Mike.  
\- Comme si vous étiez du genre dîner à trois services.  
\- C’est que d’habitude je n’ai pas le temps de m’installer à table, mon boss m’exploite.  
\- Voyez-vous ça ! La raison pour laquelle vous faites des heures supplémentaires sans même vous les faire payer depuis des semaines.  
La remarque était faite sur le même ton amusé que précédemment, mais pour les deux hommes elle raisonna différemment, parce que c’était bien là justement le nœud du problème entre eux. Tous ces non-dits quant à l’omniprésence de Mike, qu’il serait peut-être bien temps d’aborder enfin. Mais comme chaque fois un pas en avant en entraînait deux en arrière.

La soirée contre toute attente se passa bien. Ils trouvèrent effectivement de quoi improviser des sandwiches, s’installèrent sur des tabourets devant un comptoir en inox et bavardèrent, tout simplement. Les premières minutes la gêne était encore palpable, mais disparue finalement rapidement. Anecdotes, plaisanteries… bien des choses y passèrent et ce n’était pas désagréable.  
Et tandis qu’il le regardait rire, Mike réalisa combien Benjamin était beau. Bien sûr c’était quelque chose qu’il avait déjà remarqué, qui faisait partie de lui, Asher était un bel homme, de ceux qu’on jalouse secrètement, mais pour lequel on ne bouleverse pas son existence pour autant. A un instant précis pourtant, il passa de la première à la seconde catégorie aux yeux de Mike. Ce n’était plus juste un type séduisant comme tant d’autre, c’était le bel homme qu’il voulait dans son lit, dans sa vie. Ce constat aurait dû l’effrayer tandis qu’il répandait une chaleur agréable dans tous son corps, il l’apaisa pourtant, parce qu’après tout ça faisait du bien de comprendre enfin, au moins en partie, ces drôles de sentiments qui l’animaient depuis un moment.  
La soirée continua tranquillement, Mike savourant chaque minute, pourtant ils n’abordèrent jamais les sujets qui l’intéressaient vraiment, celui-ci se désespérant de cette barrière qui ne tombait jamais tout à fait, alors qu’Asher en avait tellement besoin.  
Après s’être battu pour un fond de glace à la noix de coco, Benjamin reposa sa cuillère avec un soupir las et se frotta longuement les yeux. Quand il posa finalement un regard tourmenté sur Mike, celui-ci comprit que le moment était venu et garda judicieusement le silence, attendant.  
\- Mike, en fait je vous ai fait venir pour une raison bien précise.  
\- C’est ce que j’espérais.  
\- Il me faut m’excuser auprès de vous.  
\- Vous excuser ?  
\- Vous m’avez sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois, et je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour ça. Pas plus que pour veiller sur moi constamment comme vous le faites, y compris quand ma vie n’est pas en danger. Je ne vous ai jamais rendu justice pour tout ça et j’en suis désolé. Votre présence m’apporte beaucoup.  
Mike sourit, heureux de voir que ses récents efforts étaient finalement appréciés à leur juste valeur.  
\- Mais surtout…, reprit le Président, je dois vous demander pardon pour ma conduite après la mort de Maggie. Je sais que ça arrive tard, trop tard probablement, mais avant ce soir je ne m’en suis jamais senti capable… Sur ce pont, vous avez agi au mieux, vous avez fait ce que aviez à faire, nous le savons tous les deux. M’en prendre à vous comme je l’ai fait ensuite était injuste.  
\- Vous veniez de perdre votre femme.  
\- Ce n’est pas une excuse et Maggie n’aurait pas voulu ça. J’ai choisi la solution de facilité. J’en voulais à la Terre entière et je m’en suis pris à vous parce que c’était plus simple. J’ai envisagé de démissionner, mais par lâcheté je vous ai plutôt fait virer… Je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi. Vous n’y étiez pour rien.  
\- C’est typique. Perdre un proche dans un accident empêche d’avoir un bouc émissaire, quelqu’un à faire payer. J’ai joué ce rôle pour vous soulager. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu Ben.  
\- Je ne le mérite pas. Moi je vous en ai voulu. Je vous ai vraiment détesté. Longtemps j’ai cru que c’est vous qui l’aviez tuée… C’est après moi seul que j’en ai, à présent que j’ai fait mon deuil. Vous ne méritiez pas que je me détourne de vous, d'autant que j’en ai souffert.  
Mike aussi avait souffert de la situation. Lui-même s’était senti responsable, avait fait bien des cauchemars après l’accident, alors être désavoué, se retrouver relégué à un travail de bureau alors même qu’il avait toujours été doué dans ce qu’il faisait, ça avait été plus que dégradant. Il venait de dire la vérité cependant, il n’en avait jamais voulu à Asher, comprenant sa réaction au vu de ce qu’il avait vécu. Néanmoins il avait apprécié que tout rentre ensuite dans l’ordre, tout comme il apprécia ce soir chaque propos tenu par Asher. Sa propre culpabilité s’en trouvait tout à coup bien plus supportable.  
\- Merci, dit-il dans un souffle. J’ai compris vos actes de l’époque, mais j’aurais aimé pouvoir être à vos côtés, vous sembliez si désespérément seul.  
\- Je l’étais. Je le suis encore.  
\- Non, vous ne l’êtes pas. Je suis là maintenant. Vous pouvez me parler de ce que vous voulez.  
Benjamin haussa les épaules.  
\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire.  
Il s’interrompit le temps d’un rire dépité.  
\- Ou c’est peut-être tout l’inverse. Il y a trop à dire pour une seule soirée, parce qu’il n’y a pas que la mort de Margareth qui me ronge.  
\- Qui a dit qu’il n’y aurait qu’une seule soirée ? C’est un sans-faute pour l’instant. Vous croyez que j’ai les moyens d’acheter la même bière que vous ? Encore que j’en ai payé une partie avec mes impôts. Tout ça pour dire que vous me verrez ici aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.  
\- Vous parlez toujours autant ?  
\- Il fait bien que l’un de nous le fasse.  
\- Touché.  
Asher se leva pour servir du café et décapsuler une autre bière pour son ami. Il semblait à l’aise dans cet endroit où il n’avait pourtant pas dû mettre mes pieds souvent. Il était décidément plein de surprises, songea Mike en acceptant la bouteille avec un signe de tête.  
\- Ça a été une période difficile pour moi, continu le blond en reprenant sa place. Du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvé père célibataire et je ne pouvais pas prendre un seul jour de congé. Je devais faire face à tous ces regards affectés dès que je croisais quelqu’un. Alors j’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire. J’ai pris sur moi, j’ai consolé mon fils, dirigé ce pays et gardé le sourire pour éviter de provoquer plus de sollicitude feinte. Perdu dans ce rôle, je n’ai même pas été capable de pleurer. Le soir je me retrouvais seul dans notre lit et j’étais complètement paumé. Pour quelques heures je n’étais plus le père, le Président, je n’étais plus rien. Je restais bêtement allongé à fixer le plafond en attendant que la mascarade reprenne le lendemain, et le jour d’après, et encore le jour suivant… C’était un enfer.  
Les mots semblaient sortir avec facilité, pourtant Mike avait compris combien ils étaient douloureux. C’était pourtant nécessaire. Et il était heureux d’avoir été celui capable de lui faire ouvrir enfin les vannes. Heureux de pouvoir apporter un semblant de réconfort. Sans trop savoir s’il avait raison d’agir de la sorte, il posa sa main sur celle de l’autre homme, simplement désireux de l’apaiser à ce simple contact.  
Sa tasse de café oubliée depuis longtemps, Benjamin fixait leurs deux mains jointes tout en continuant d’une voix monocorde.  
\- Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c’est que d’après les sondages j’étais plus populaire que jamais. Ma détresse touchait le public, à moins qu’ils s’en délectent plus simplement. Le monde est tellement fou. Ma réélection a été une formalité, mais j’ai eu l’impression que c’était plus des votes de pitié, comme si les quatre premières années passées ici n’avaient pas vraiment compté.  
\- Je doute que les Américains choisissent leur candidat sur des critères aussi absurdes, plaida Mike.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Benjamin avec ironie. Alors que celui qui semble le mieux placé pour me remplacer dans deux ans soit un milliardaire raciste et misogyne sans expérience aucune de la politique ? Et dans six ans avec un peu de chance, ce sera une star quelconque de la téléréalité avec le QI qui va avec.  
\- Eh bien, quel optimisme, nota Mike avec une touche d’amertume, en étreignant plus fort la main qu’il n’avait toujours pas lâché.  
\- Je suis juste blasé. Devoir assister aux obsèques de son épouse sous l’œil scrutateur des caméras du monde entier ça vous change un homme. Tous comme deux prises d’otage. Ce job, ce pays, ce monde… Tout est tellement différent de ce que j’attendais quand je me suis lancé dans cette folle aventure.  
\- Oui, le monde est fou et ça ne va pas aller en s’améliorant. Mais c’est justement pour ça qu’il faut des hommes comme vous à sa tête. Vous avez fait tellement de bonnes choses ces six dernières années que vous n’avez aucun droit de douter de votre légitimité à occuper ce poste.  
Enfin Benjamin releva les yeux vers lui et Mike put y lire de la gratitude.  
\- Merci Mike. Je ne m’étais pas confié de la sorte depuis des années, j’avais oublié combien c’était agréable.  
\- Je suis là pour ça. Et s’il y a autre chose dont vous voudriez parler…  
\- Il y a bien d’autres choses en effet. Mais gardons les pour une autre fois. Ça nous fera un prétexte pour une autre soirée.  
\- Avec plaisir.

Quand ils se furent séparés, Mike aurait pu être frustré qu’ils n’aient fait que parler, alors que tout au fond de lui il avait espéré un peu plus, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Cette soirée avait été une étape importante pour leur relation, le reste viendrait en temps voulu, il en était certain. Il était prêt à attendre. Il aurait été plus satisfait encore s’il avait su que Benjamin cette nuit-là, non seulement s’endormit sans mal, mais ne fit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps aucun cauchemar. 

A suivre...


End file.
